amor y odio
by elsa him y elisa him
Summary: quien diría que el amor esta en odio estos 8 chicos no lo sabían hay que darles una demostración


hola gente de fanfiction se preguntaran porque no es subido parte de mi historia nadie okey me voy a mi esquina pero antes debo de agradecerle a una gran amiga que me enseño a subir otro capitulo si así de lerda soy démosle un gran abrazo a .schrever gracias enserio pero antes de decir algo el documento de mi historia fue borrado por arte de magia (mentira fue mi hermano mas menor ) asi que decidí volver a empezar desde cero y olvidar la otra historia que de historia no tiene nada

Advertencia: ningún personaje me pertenece todos los personajes a sus dueños, los chicos y elsa son cuatrillizos pero elsa fue la última en nacer y cumple ultimo por eso ella tiene una edad menos que ellos

Hola-hablando

HOLA-gritando

*hola*-pensando

(hola) notas de la autora

NO PODEMOS CAMBIAR

Afuera de un laboratorio estaban 4 sombras que se escabullían una de las sombras se calló al piso

Pero que tonto eres-dice una de las sombras

Cállate en primer lugar no se que asemos aquí- dice la sombra levantándose del suelo

Si serás imbécil estamos aquí para robar la sustancia z justo como dijo him –dice una sombra más chica que las otras 3

O si ya recuerdo-dice la sombra con una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime asiendo que las otras sombras se cayeran para tras

Vamos a robar o nos quedaremos a tomar el té aquí como niñas- dice una de las sombras corriendo a la puerta de entrada

Hey eso fue insultante-dice la sombra menor para después pararse y dejar ver a una linda chica de no más de 16 años cabellos plateados y rubios unos hermosos ojos de color azul eléctrico esta usaba un collar en su cuello en forma de copo de nieve su piel era como la nieve al caer ella estaba usando un lindo vestido de la cintura para arriba era pegado al cuerpo con destellos morados y de la cintura para abajo era suelto de color azul traía puesto un chaleco de color blanco con una r y una g amarilla del lado izquierdo unos zapatos de tacón casi invisibles

Así y que tiene de malo que sea insultante eh pequeña elsa-dice la sombra que había provocado a elsa para después pararse y dejar ver a un chico de cabellos azabaches recogido en una coleta alta con un mechón suelto tapando su ojo de un color verde bosque su piel era de un color blanco como la nieve al igual que elsa el llevaba un collar pero este tenía una nota musical verde traía puesto una camisa de tirantes negra arriba de esta tenía un chaleco color verde oscuro con una r de color amarilla unos pantalones algo holgados de color negro unos zapatos de color negro con verde su edad era de 17

Ya basta de pelear butch ella es nuestra hermana menor -dice la sombra que se había caído parándose dejando ver a un chico de cabellos dorados entre ordenado y desordenado unos ojos de color azul zafiro piel blanca pero no tanto como elsa y butch al igual que ellos él tenía un collar pero este era de un trueno color azul traía puesto una camisa negra de tirantes arriba de ella tenía un chaleco igual al de butch pero la de el era de color azul fuerte en el lado izquierdo tenia al igual que su hermano una r de color amarilla unos pantalones negros algo holgados unos zapatos negros con azul fuerte su edad era de 17

Si no dejan de pelear yo mismo me encargare de sacarles los intestinos-dice la sombra mayor con una voz bastante seria congelando a los otros tres que discutían parándose el en el proceso mostrando a un chico de cabellos anaranjados traía una gorra puesta a revés de color rojo al igual a sus ojos rojos como la sangre al igual a los otros el también traía un collar en forma de un bumerang de color rojo su atuendo era igual al de sus hermanos nomas las partes en color azul/verde era de color rojo ( me dio perecea jaja ) su edad era de 17

Si brick- dijeron al insólito los tres que peleaban

Recuerden que tenemos una misión tu butch deja de insultar a elsa tu elsa debes a prender a defenderte sola y tu boomer no defiendas tanto a elsa entendieron todos- dice lo último gritando

Si brick- volvieron a decir al insólito

Volvieron a su trabajo que era forzar la puerta para entrar mientras elsa mira a una ventana

Aam hermanos-dice la pequeña elsa siendo interrumpida por sus hermanos

Callate

Pero-trata de nuevo

Cállate elsa

Pero es que

CALLATE ELSA- gritan volteando a verla provocando que ella se vuelva pequeña y ellos altos

Es que no es necesario hacer eso porque podemos entrar por la ventana-dice elsa bajando de vos cada ves que hablaba

Los tres hermanos se vieron entre si ( se miraban con esta cara ¬.¬U ¬.¬U ¬.¬U)

Ya lo sabíamos- tengo que decir quien lo dice xD

Pero si lo sabían por que no lo hicieron – dice la pequeña de ojos azules mirando a sus hermanos con curiosidad

Para ver si tu lo sabias- dice brick

¿A enserio?- pregunta

Si –dicen los tres al mismo tiempo

O okey- dice con una sonrisa "inocente" * estos me creen idiota o que ¬.¬*

Y que esperamos andando-dice el rubio

De acuerdo- dicen los dos chicos restantes y elsa

Pero como vamos a subir hasta haya- dice elsa recibiendo un zape de parte de los tres chicos

Auuch oigan y eso porque fue-dice la pequeña elsa

Porque si no recuerdas podemos volar- dice butch

O si se me olvidaba- dice elsa riendo nerviosamente

No cabe duda Boomer y tu compiten por el puesto de los más tontos del mundo- dice brick asiendo reír al azabache y enojando la los dos rubios

Los cuatro empezaron a levitar hasta llegar a la ventana

Las chicas primero-dice butch riendo a lo bajo

Ahora si eres caballeroso- dice elsa con cierta burla en su tono de vos

Al entrar pudieron ver una gran tele un un gran sillón una gran cocina y un refrié abierto dejando ver todos los pasteles deliciosos una gran pared llena de cuadros de pintores famosos y otros que no conocían y otro cuarto lleno de nieve de verdad

Ellos si que saben cómo vivir- dice butch acostándose en el sillón y estirándose

Ya lo creo mira toda la comida que tienen aquí- dice brick abriendo el refrié con babita saliendo de su boca

Todo el arte- dice boomer tocando los marcos de las pinturas

Y toda la nieve y el hielo que pueden crear aquí-dice elsa con ojos en forma de estrellas ( mas o menos así *o*)

ESTO ES EL PARAISO-dicen los tres

Brick comía todos los pasteles que se podía meter a la boca

Butch prendía la televisión poniéndola en el canal de música rock empezando a saltar de aquí para halla

Boomer agarro un lienzo y empezó a pintar a sus hermanos

Y por ultimo elsa esta estaba jugando con la nieve y creando muñecos de nieve

Si eso era vida para ellos lo malo que no era su vida

En ese momento los tres entraron en razón por que ellas y el se merecían esto por que ellos no ellos luchaban para sobrevivir ellas no tenían que mover ni un solo dedo

Por una simple razón ellas y el eran héroes y ellos villanos

por que tiene que ser asi por que ellos tienen que ser los villanos y ellas y el los héroes

acaso ellos no podían cambiar


End file.
